The present invention relates to a displaceable tape feed assembly for a postage meter mailing machine.
In one configuration of an electronic postage meter mailing machine of the flat-bed printing type, the mailing machine is comprised of a base vertically supporting a plurality of support walls. A receptacle including a meter locking assembly is pivotally supported between two of the support walls. The receptacle is intended to receive one end of a postage meter and then locate the meter in its working position. Also, mounted in the base is a tape feed mechanism. The tape feed mechanism is laterally positionable between a home position and a print or second position. When the tape unit is in the home position, tape is fed.
The postage meter is comprised of a housing, a printing device disposed in the housing, an aperture in the housing exposing the printing device to the exterior of the housing, a cover for the aperture, means mounting the cover to the postage meter for movement of the cover from a closed position in which the cover is disposed at the aperture denying access to the printing device, and an open position in which the cover is disposed away from the aperture. The cover is structured to prevent access to the printing device when the cover is in the closed position and to permit access to the printing device when the cover is in the open position, and the receptacle locking assembly includes first engaging means for engaging the cover in a predetermined position of the postage meter, and driving means located in the base acting through a gear assembly for driving the first engaging means to move the cover between the closed and open positions thereof.
The postage meter, tape mechanism and base assembly of the type described employs a minimum of three motors. It is the object of the present invention to present a tape mechanism which can be coupled and uncoupled to a drive source to allow the drive source to be employed in the performance of machine functions, for example, it drives the meter lock assembly.